


blow out the candle

by yanjunsdimples



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but its not really angst i think, for about half the fic, non-ip but still idol trainees au, not so fluffy ending, so idk how i should tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanjunsdimples/pseuds/yanjunsdimples
Summary: Love can be sweet like a candle, but all candles burn out eventually.





	blow out the candle

Love is like a candle. It takes time to steadily warm up and establish a smooth, even, first burn.

 

The first time Zhangjing met Yanjun was at the company practice rooms. He had pushed open the glass door quietly, as if he was trying to enter the room - which was packed with seven other male trainees - unnoticed. Zhangjing wasn’t normally one to be shy when meeting people for the first time, as an extrovert who loved surrounding himself with others and performing before crowds, but being in a foreign country and cautious of his accented Mandarin, he had been a little self-conscious. 

 

He had been surprisingly successful in sneaking into the practice room as the other boys were preoccupied with bickering with one another, until he felt a bodily warmth looming behind him. A hand larger and rougher than his own appeared above his on the door handle, and Zhangjing could swear he almost snapped his neck when he whipped around to look at the mysterious figure.

 

Zhangjing didn’t know what he expected, but he definitely didn’t expect to see a boy who looked as if he had been handcrafted by the Greek gods themselves. Broad shoulders seeming to encroach into his personal space, dark eyes staring at his own as if scrutinising him, long black strands of hair falling into his eyes making Zhangjing want to run his fingers through his hair - Zhangjing instinctively took a step back, bumping into the half-opened door and grabbing the other boys’ attention. 

 

_ This guy is too good-looking for his own good. Are all the trainees in China like this? _

 

“Hey”, he croaked, immediately clearing his throat to soothe his nerves slightly. “I’m You Zhangjing, a new trainee from Malaysia. I’ll be joining you guys from now on, I guess?” He trailed off with forced, nervous laughter. 

 

_ Nice establishing a good first impression, Zhangjing. Real nice. _

 

The emotionless face of the taller boy, still hovering above his, cracked a small smirk, chuckling slightly.

 

“Nice to meet you Zhangjing, I’m Lin Yanjun. Welcome to the company.” Patting his shoulder twice, Yanjun directed him towards the rest of the boys gathered near the centre of the room.

 

But all Zhangjing could think about, was that Lin Yanjun had dimples. And they were adorable. 

 

Suddenly, Zhangjing believed in love at first sight.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Love is like a candle. Once you get past the top layer, everything seems to settle into place.

 

It didn’t take long for Yanjun and Zhangjing to start dating. Within the first two weeks the two had already become inseparable, the best of friends, partners in crime. Wherever Yanjun was, Zhangjing would be there too. Or at least, waiting for him in the bleachers, in the case of Yanjun’s countless laps of the trackfield as punishment for ordering food delivery. 

 

Within the first month, all the other trainees had placed bets on who would confess first - much to Dinghao, Jingzuo and Ruotian’s delight, Yanjun did. Although having lost the bet, however, the rest of the trainees couldn’t help but smile and be happy for the new couple - they completed each other.

 

This was particularly evident during their personal training time where trainees were free to work on what they liked without having the trainers on their tails, such as now.

 

Sitting upon the two stools pulled up behind the keyboard, Zhangjing’s fingers danced along the black and white keys, a smooth melody flowing out of the instrument. Yanjun, holding a sheet of paper in one hand, was singing softly beside him. Zhangjing looked into Yanjun’s eyes as he nodded encouragingly, attempting to raise the Taiwanese boy’s confidence in his singing. 

 

Ever since they became friends in the company, Yanjun had always dished out compliment after compliment for Zhangjing’s voice. At first, the shorter boy had believed that Yanjun just simply liked his voice - he didn’t like to brag, but Zhangjing knew he had a nice voice and was proud of it. Soon, however, he realised that along with that, Yanjun enjoyed singing. He had been introduced to him in the company as more of a rapper and was being trained as so, resulting in Zhangjing’s genuine surprise when Yanjun had approached him during a personal training session, asking if he could teach him how to sing. 

 

Pressing down on the final notes of the song, Zhangjing turned to beam at the taller boy, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers excitedly. “You’re improving so much, Yanjun! I’m so proud of you, really. I can’t wait to debut together so the world can see how amazing my triple-threat boyfriend is.” Booping a finger on Yanjun’s nose, he then pulled him up and away from the keyboard. “Okay, I’ve helped you practise your singing, so it’s time for you to help me with dancing.”

 

Zhangjing yelped as a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his waist, Yanjun nuzzling into the top of his messy brown hair. “Let’s take a break, babe. I’m tired, and I know you are too.” Zhangjing relaxed in his boyfriend’s arms as he heard Yanjun’s smile in his words, felt it on top of his head. 

 

Rolling his eyes, he let Yanjun pull him down to sit between his legs on the polished floor of the practice room, facing the mirror on the opposite wall. As Zhangjing stared into the mirror, he admired how perfectly he seemed to fit against Yanjun’s body, as if they were pieces of a puzzle made to slot together. 

 

“Yanjun?”

 

He received a sleepy hum in response.

 

“You’re so lazy.”

 

“But you love me.”

 

At that, Zhangjing shyly smiled and turned his head to bury his face in Yanjun’s neck. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Love is like a candle. As it burns gradually, a sweet scent fills the air, leaving you feeling at peace.

 

A fragrant smell surrounded Zhangjing at he stepped into the small space, Yanjun closing the door behind him. He looked around, overwhelmed by the bright and colourful bouquets arranged around the florist store. As he stepped forward slowly, still in awe, he felt Yanjun naturally come up beside him, hands finding one another.

 

“How come I never saw this store around?”

 

Yanjun shrugged, signature cheeky smile leaving Zhangjing weak in the knees despite being in a relationship with the Taiwanese boy for months already. “Perhaps I go location scouting on my phone to search for nice date spots. You have to be prepared for when the company gives us rare days off like this, you know.”

 

_ I really do have the best boyfriend. _

 

Shifting his gaze away from Yanjun, Zhangjing continues walking around the store, in awe at the design. Wooden grids on the ceiling allowed plants and vines to dangle down, and Zhangjing giggled as one particularly vine smacked Yanjun in the forehead, despite him walking under it with no problem. The walls were covered with plants and flowers, and buckets containing bouquets were placed around the fake-grass covered floor. If Zhangjing ever had to choose a moment when he felt like he had been transported to another magical world, this would be it. 

 

Suddenly realising that Yanjun had slipped away from him without noticing, Zhangjing turned around, eyes rapidly scanning for a familiar tall, charming figure. He caught sight of the taller boy approaching him from the counter of the store, hidden slightly by a thin curtain of vines. A confident smile was plastered on Yanjun’s face as he strolled to stand before Zhangjing, arms constantly held behind his back.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Zhangjing questioned, “What’s that?”, trying to peer behind his boyfriend. Before he could catch sight of the hidden object, Yanjun presented it before him, a large expensive-looking bouquet with fresh flowers of every colour in the rainbow.

 

Biting back a smile, Zhangjing gently took the bouquet from him, looking up at Yanjun questioningly as if probing for an explanation.

 

Once again, Yanjun simply shrugged, a hand lifting to rub the back of his head. “You said our dorm room looked a bit dull, and also that I wasn’t being romantic enough as a boyfriend. So I, I don’t know, just combined the two?”

 

Smacking Yanjun’s arm with a wide, heart-shaped smile on his face, Zhangjing knew he was blushing profusely, and was glad Yanjun hadn’t commented on it yet.

 

“You’re cute when you blush, you know.”

 

Maybe if Zhangjing slapped Yanjun’s arm enough times, his embarrassment would fade away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Love is like a candle. There are times when the flame flickers wildly, barely managing to continue burning.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’m just saying, Yanjun, that we’re so close to debuting - our debut is basically guaranteed - and I don’t know if it’ll be the best idea to be distracted during this time and-"

 

Zhangjing’s voice seemed to disappear mid-sentence as he was confronted by the sight of Yanjun beginning to tear up, a single drop leaving a burning hot trail as it trickled down his cheek. All because of Zhangjing. 

 

“You think of me as a distraction?” Yanjun spat, almost choking on his own tears. “Am I really just a distraction to you?” Yanjun’s words hurt both him and Zhangjing.

 

Zhangjing really hadn’t meant for his words to be interpreted like so. When he ran his speech through in his head before approaching Yanjun, everything had seemed fine.

 

_ Go up to him. Tell him it might be better to take a break from the relationship so we won't be distracted from our goal of debut. Yanjun will understand. All will be well. _

 

But seeing Yanjun’s body wracked with sobs, hand covering his mouth in a futile attempt to muffle his cries, Zhangjing knew that all was not well. Despite emotional breakdowns being a common occurrence that all the trainees grew used to dealing with during their time together, Yanjun had not been quite as prone to tears. “Real men don’t cry” was his reason, and although Zhangjing didn’t approve of bottling up feelings, he simply did his best to be there for Yanjun, hoping the younger boy knew he would always be there to comfort him if needed.

 

“No, of course you’re not a distraction.” Tracing small circles soothingly onto the back of the Taiwanese boy, whose sobs had become rapid sniffles and the occasional hiccup, Zhangjing tried his best to soothe the younger.

 

“Then why are you leaving me?”

 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

But love is like a candle. And all candles must come to an end, leaving behind only faint memories and a single, curling wisp of smoke. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> { countdown to yanjun's birthday: d-4 }
> 
> i really like candles uwu i was burning one while writing this fic uwu
> 
> i was trying to keep all the countdown fics 100% fluffy woops but the ending wasn't that bad so this doesn't count right ??? anyways i write a lot of these fics in the format i call "chosen snapshots of their lives" haha sorry if u don't like it bc tomorrow's fic is going to be in that format too !!!! ^ ^
> 
> slide into my [twt](https://twitter.com/breadforyanjun) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/breadforyanjun) !!


End file.
